


Sam's Big Surprise

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [13]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Sam's Big Surprise

You picked up your friend for the little lunch date you two had planned. You looked at your phone while you waited for her to come out of her house. You knew that it was most likely super early in Turkey, but you miss Sam’s texts and hearing his gravely voice on the other end. You’ve already sent him a few texts throughout the day with no response. You don’t worry because he doesn’t always have time to talk. You two made a deal, if it’s more than two days without contact, then there is something wrong.

You hear a light knock on the passenger side window. Your friend waves and tells you to unlock the door.

“My neighborhood’s not that bad.”

“I always lock my doors.” You put your phone on the small console in between your seats.

“Radio is still busted. If you want, you can always play whatever’s on my phone.”

You friend gives you a small nod and scrolls through your phone. “Any word from lover boy?” she teases.

“No, not yet.” You sigh as you turn the key and drive off.

You sing along with the songs as you drive down the highway, but quickly you’re interrupted by a text message.

“It’s from lover boy,” your friend says as she smiles at the phone. “Do you want me to open it?” she asks.

“Please.”

“Damn,” she said stunned.

“What, what is it? Is he okay?” Your stomach begins to tighten and you run over all the worst case scenarios in your head.

She holds up the phone and your eyes widen in shock. You nearly lose control of the car from the embarrassment. Your friend shrugs and turns the phone back. “You did good, very good. I mean, how are you even walking?!”

You can’t help but laugh at your friend’s comment. “Yeah, I suppose I have.”

When you arrive at the restaurant, you practically have to wrestle her to get your phone back.

“Do you need some time alone with it?” She raises her eyebrow.

“Fuck you. I just want to send him a message.”

“Uh huh, a ‘message’,” she insinuates.

You snatch your phone and throw it into your purse. You two grab a seat and order your food. While you wait you go over his messages.

**Babygirl, did I scare you? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before. ;)**

**I won’t be available to talk in an hour so if you have a chance call or text.**

You take a deep sigh as you stare at his picture. You don’t notice it, but you’re biting your bottom lip.

“Did he send more?” Your friend leans over the table to look at the phone. You pull it close to your chest.

“No.”

“Ah, still staring at the old one. Can’t blame you, I would too. In fact, if I was you, I’d be taking care of that as soon as possible. Maybe even send him a couple.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Me? If he’s sending you that, you’re definitely sending him some as well.” Her grin widened as your face began to burn.

You’re getting anxious; you want to head to the bathroom, but if you do, she’ll know exactly what you’re doing in there. You break out in a cold sweat, a reaction you don’t expect at all.

“Hun…” She places her hand on your arm, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be teasing you like this.”

Your phone goes off again. Your friend gives you a meek smile. You look down and it’s a picture of the aftermath of what he clearly did in between pictures. You clench your jaw, nearly cracking your teeth.

“Go. I won’t judge.”

You look up at her quizzically and then realize she’s talking about you going to “take care of it”. You bite your lip and sigh audibly. “I’ll be right back.” 

You storm into the bathroom and lock the door behind you. The positive of a small bathroom is it’s private, the negative, is that you feel rushed the moment someone knocks on the door. It sure as hell will kill your mood. Your hands shake as you begin to type out a message:

_So, I, uh, got your pictures. Thing is, I wasn’t the only one that saw them._

You shake your leg nervously as you wait for his response.

_**Who saw it?** _

You suddenly regret telling him. You can’t pretend you didn’t type anything.

_Christine._

You wait again, but this time his response comes faster.

**_Did she like what she saw?_ **

“That motherfucker. That’s seriously what he’s concerned with right now?” you blurt out, covering your mouth immediately when you realize someone could possibly hear you.

_Sam, are you kidding me? That’s your concern?_

**_Well, yeah. I mean I send you a picture of my junk I at least expect one person would’ve enjoyed it. So, planning on sending me anything in return?_ **

You can almost hear his gravelly voice and it just makes you moist. You want to tell him that you aren’t going to send him anything, but there is a reason you’re in the bathroom in the first place. You take a deep breath and shimmy out of your jeans. You send him a picture of you in just your panties, but he messages you with more requests. You remove your panties and spread yourself for him and take another picture. You’re beginning to shake as everything progresses.

**_Babygirl, can you slip in a finger for me?_ **

His request alone got you wetter. You did as you were told and sent him another picture.

**_Two, or maybe even 3._ **

There is no way you can focus on fucking yourself and taking pictures. You set your phone to take a series of pictures and angled it so everything could be seen. You take picture after picture, interrupting your orgasm as you press send. Finally, you get frustrated and stop. There was only one way to remedy this. You could make a video and upload, you are well aware of the risks of doing that, but you’re horny and well, so is he.

You press record and lean up against the wall with the phone sandwiched between your feet. You begin to rub your clit slowly. You tease your slit with your finger, well in this case, you’re really teasing him. You spread yourself and slip in a finger and start pumping away. Your other hand moves to your breast and you start to pinch your nipple through your shirt. At this point you know he’s going to complain so you just pull your shirt off and throw it to the side. This time he can actually see what you’re doing.

You tilt your head back as you insert two more fingers, just like he asked. You begin to moan his name out, not loud enough that anyone outside the bathroom could hear you, but loud enough for him to hear you. You buck into your fingers, whimpering as you speed up. You’re getting close, you can feel the buildup.

His name comes out in a breathy moan and in no time you come and your juices dribble down onto the floor. You pant as you lean up against the refreshingly cold tile wall. You know that eventually you’ll just get another picture of his hard cock. Maybe you’ll be lucky and he’ll send you a video as well.

You remove your fingers, and bring them to your lips. You slowly run your tongue over them before sucking your juices off. You smile at the camera, “I love you, Sam. I can’t wait to have you in me. Enjoy.” You wink at him before leaning in to hit stop on the video.

It’s a while before you recover enough to even stand. You’re worn out and the last thing you want is to get dressed. Maybe you should’ve left this for home. You start to upload the picture onto your drive as you get dressed.

You’re finally ready to leave the bathroom. You wash your hands and try to look like you didn’t spend ten minutes fucking yourself for your boyfriend. Your phone dings to signal the completion of the upload. You copy the link and send it to him.

_I hope this is worth the wait. ;)_

You put your phone in your pocket and walk out of the bathroom just in time to see someone jogging towards it. You make your way back to the table and the food is already there.

“How long has it been here for?” you ask Christine.

“Only got here a couple of minutes ago. Your face is red as hell, Y/N,” she stifles a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah; shut up,” you grumble.

You quietly enjoy your meal until your phone goes off. You look and it’s Sam calling you. You debate on answering it because you don’t know what kind of trouble you’ll get yourself into by taking it.

“Just answer it,” she urges.

Your hands shake as you swipe the screen to answer.

“H-Hello?” your voice trembles.

“First of all, damn. Secondly, thanks for the video. It was, uh, very much appreciated. In fact, I may just appreciate it again as soon as I recover. I just figured I’d give you a call and let you know.”

You sit there in stunned silence before you can manage to squeak out a word. “I, uh, you’re welcome?”

“Sounds like you’re not able to pursue this conversation like I was hoping.”

“Yeah, I’m having lunch with Chris.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“Why?” You know the answer, but you’re really hoping you’re wrong this time.

“Just want to see how she’s doing.”

“I can ask her for you.”

“No, no. I want to ask her personally,” he insisted.

You roll your eyes and hand over the phone to her. “He wants to talk to you.”

You can tell she’s getting flustered. It’s all funny to her until she’s put on the spot.

“Hi, Sam. Uh, yeah. She asked me to open it. She was driving.”

You watch as her face gets redder and redder.

“What? Are you honestly expecting me to answer that?” You see her take a deep breath and looks up at you nervously. She bites her nails before clearing her throat. “It’s nice. Ok, fine, it’s really nice. She’s a lucky woman to have landed you…and, that. Yeah, it was nice talking to you, too, I guess.” She hands the phone back to you.

“Hello?”

“I have to go soon, but I’ll appreciate this video some more when I return. I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.” You hang up and put the phone back in your purse.

“So that was an interesting conversation,” Christine fanned herself.

“It’s always interesting with him.” You smile sheepishly.

You two finish your lunch and head home. This time Christine refuses to even touch your phone. You reassure her that it won’t happen again, that he’s away now and can’t send any messages,  but she’s not having any of.

“Say whatever you want, Y/N, but I’m never touching that thing again.”

You laugh, because only hours ago, your friend was drooling over Sam’s junk. Telling you how you should take care of it, how she wanted to stare at it some more. Ever since Sam talked to her she appears more reluctant to touch your phone, or even hear about Sam.

You pull up to the driveway and you both exchange farewells. Your phone goes off again and she just rolls her eyes and walks towards her place. You grab the phone and swipe to check the message.

_**Everything’s been uploaded, babygirl. I hope you enjoy watching as much as I enjoyed making it.** _

Your heart pounds loudly in your chest and you pull out of Christine’s drive way and speed back home. You seem to be catching every red light, of course, isn’t that just how it happens. The phone’s text notification goes off again, but this time you can’t check.

You finally get home and you grab your purse and chuck the phone inside. You fumble with your keys, cursing yourself for getting all those damn keyrings for only two keys. You burst through your door, slamming it behind you once you passed through the threshold.

The hunt for your phone inside the purse becomes a game of hide and seek. “Fucking Christ.” You finally check the phone.

**_Guess who doesn’t need to do anything today?_ **

_I assume, you._

_**You assume correctly. Have you seen what I sent you?** _

_No, no I haven’t. I just got home. I will check it out now._

_**You won’t regret it, beautiful.** _

_I bet. I’ll contact you after I’m done doing what needs to be done. Goodbye, handsome._

**_Good bye, and enjoy. ;) <3_ **

You exit out of the message app and check your drive to open the file he had sent. Your finger hover over the screen as you debate on watching it in the living room or make the ascent to your room.

You grab your laptop and quickly turn it on and log into your account. The file is at the very top and you just stare it for a while. You take a deep breath and click on the file to open and you wait nervously. You could hear him rustling on the other end of the camera and then he’s in full view.

He grins wolfishly and blows a kiss, “I got your video and it’s only fair that you get one of your own. So here I am, in bed, naked and ready to show you just what that video did to me.”

He positions him phone across from him at the foot of the bed; most likely on the tripod he purchased for it. He pulls the covers off of him and it’s quite apparent that your video got to him.

He closes his eyes as he begins to thrust into his closed hand. You could hear his moans get louder as he sped up. You bit your lip as you watched him slow down and rub the precum that had accumulated, all over the tip of his cock.

You feel your body burn as you watch him paw at himself. Before you know it you’re lying in bed with your hand down your pants. You begin to pant as you grab a breast with your free hand. You’re getting close, so close, but there’s something missing. You can see him pump his cock, moan your name out quietly but you need him there or at least to hear him. You’ve chased this orgasm for longer than you’d like to admit. You’re teetering on the edge and all you can do is cry out for him as if he could hear you. You rub you clit a jolt goes through your body, this is it, you’re ready to finish. Your whole body tenses and your toes curl. You tilt your head back and just as you get there, just as you’re about to catch that elusive orgasm, the phone rings.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” You want to let it ring, but you know very well it will just kill your mood; then again it has already killed your mood.

You turn to the side and see it’s Sam. The corners of your mouth curl as you answer it.

“Hey, babygirl. Did you see the video yet?” his voice is as smooth as honey.

“Well, I was in the process of trying to _finish_ watching the video.”

“So what exactly were you doing before I called?”

“I had my finger on my clit, rubbing it until I was moaning your name.”

“What else?” he growled.

“I was grabbing my breasts.”

“So you weren’t fingering yourself?”

“I was, but it wasn’t working so I moved on.”

“Are you still wearing your clothes?”

You nod as if he can see you. “Y-yes.”

“Well, that’s your first problem. Take them off.”

You quickly shimmy out of your jeans and panties and kick them off to the side. You eagerly pull your shirt off and unhook your bra. You climb back in bed and desperately await your new instructions.

“You lying down, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Rub your clit for me. I want to hear you moan.”

You move your hand down and you run the pad of your index finger over your sensitive bud. You start to breath a bit more shallow and he picks up on it.

“Enjoying it?”

“Mhm.”

“Now I want you to stick your fingers inside that beautiful pussy of yours.”

You blush at his command. You know when he uses the word pussy, that he’s as turned on as you are.

“Sam?”

“Yes, babygirl?”

“Are you fucking yourself, too?”

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing, worry about what you should be doing. I hope you didn’t stop, because I never told you to,” he growled.

You tilted your head back and the phone fell down onto the bed. You quickly put it on speaker and continue taking orders.

“I want to hear you moan out my name. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes,” you pant, “Sam.”

“Good girl. Now, do you think you can come for me?”

You squeak out an incoherent response. You can hear his breath quicken, he’s fucking himself and that only made it more exciting. You rub your clit with more intensity.

“Sam, oh God, Sam I’m coming,” you moan loudly as your free hand twists into the sheets. You can hear his grunts from the phone.

“Atta girl.”

Those words alone are enough to send you over the edge. “Fuuuuck.” You can feel your juices drip down your fingers and onto the bed. You sink into the mattress and try your hardest to regain your composure. Your turn to your phone and take him off of speaker.

“What about you?”

“Babygirl, I came when you did,” he chuckled.

You try to mask your yawn, but he can hear it. “Baby girl, it seems you need some sleep.”

“It’s still mid afternoon,” you complain.

“Doesn’t matter. Go to sleep, baby girl. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Fiine. I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, baby girl.”

As soon as you hang up, you feel yourself nod off. You put away the laptop and put your phone on the bedside table. You curl around Sam’s pillow and let sleep take you.


End file.
